Fighting Against Fate
by TibbsandBee33
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves partnering up with two girls, each who have there own abilities. One has visions that send her on quests, Sam and Dean being her latest and the other well there not really sure what she can do, she still a bit of a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dreams of the future

Maddie awoke in a cold sweat remember the night that her dad died, she still couldn't believe it had been 4 yearsShaking her head she looked around the motel room she had rented for the night, she had been tracking this group of vampires for two weeks getting close but never close enough to kill them without being killed herself. That's when she realized she wasn't alone, some one was in the bathroom, reaching under her pillow slowly she pulled out the gun she had put underneath it before she went to bed. Getting of the bed making sure not to make any noise she threw the bathroom door open and pointed the gun at the women standing on the other side.

"Trista? What the hell are you doing here?" Maddie un-cocked the gun and lowered her arm while awaiting the other women's answer.

"It's nice to see you also Maddie," Trista responded sarcastically. "I didn't realize you had missed me that much."

"I take it you've also been tracking the vamps?" Maddie tried to get back on track.

"No actually, I had another vision, guiding me here; to this precise place. Funny how you're here right?" Maddie shook her; _I still don't understand her ability._

"So that means what? That we are supposed to do this together? C'mon you know I don't get you ability, mine? It's so much easier to understand, I move things." Trista rolled her eyes at Maddie, _we both know your ability isn't that easy and we both know you can barely control._ "Look the vamps are my top priority right now, I could use some help though, there's like 6 or 7 of them and trying to take them at once would only kill me. You think we can take care of them first and then talk about where this dream is going to guide us?"

"Yea, yea you got your self some blades?" They were walking towards the bed when she got close enough Maddie reached down under her bed and pulled out her black duffel bag throwing it at Trista. Opening the bag she looked confused at Maddie "Arrows? Seriously that's only going to put a hole threw them, I mean it's not going to kill them."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "They're tipped with dead mans blood, it's like poison to them, so yea I know the arrows won't kill them but they'll slow them down so we can kill them without to much hassle, at least that's what I'm hoping. I don't have any knives though so yea."

"You don't have any knives? Oh my god seriously? What kind of hunter are you?" Maddie yanked a weapon out of her other bag, "well why didn't you say you had an ax? Then I wouldn't have been so rude."

"Can we just do this? Are you a good shot? Or should I shoot the arrows and chop there heads off?" Trista glared at Maddie, "I'm sorry, I just haven't slept much in the last two weeks, I hate vampires, there so annoying."

"Alright, are we going now?" Maddie looked over at the clock and back at Trista.

"Sunrise, they go to sleep for the day and then we have the advantage. So we got about an hour, I'm going to shower and change, do what you want." Maddie grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Trista sighed; _I hope your right about this John._

* * *

Maddie turned back to see Trista lagging behind her, "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you? We've only been walking for like twenty minutes." 

"Twenty minutes is way too fucking long when you have a car that's in perfect working condition that could have drove us the distance." Trista was pissed she didn't wear the right shoes for hiking through the woods.

"Uh the engine would make them aware of our presence before we want them to be and on top of that I'm driving my baby through the woods, she isn't allowed to have a scratch on her! I don't care if you get a scratch." Maddie smirked back at Trista who rolled her eyes getting more frustrated by the second. Maddie had only walked three more steps before she heard a yelp and loud curse she turned around and couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth, Trista had tripped over a twig and landed on her ass in the mud.

"Oh yea cause this is so fun," Trista was angrier then before but Maddie couldn't stop the laughter that was coming out of her mouth, "Fucking shut it and help me up!"

"I'm sorry, you just" at this point laughter over took Maddie's body again, taking a deep breath she blow it out slowly and reached her hand out, "I'm sorry, it was just so funny, your face was awesome." Trista scowled as Maddie pulled her up out of the dirt and started brushing her pants off.

"Damn it, these were brand new pants, ya know?"

"Are you sure you're a hunter? I mean most hunters could careless about their appearance but every time I turn around you're either fixing your makeup or your hair."

"Well a girl's gotta look good; I mean you never know who you're going to run into, especially in our line of business." Trista smiled as she remembered her last boyfriend, Travis, _I remember when I ran into him._ Maddie rolled her eyes trying not to gag. "I'm serious Maddie, I mean with my dreams guiding me places I have to be ready for anything and that could mean really hot guys."

"Oh, yea like Travis maybe? Who you know turned out to be a werewolf?" Maddie was getting slightly mean but she didn't care right now. "Remember how he almost killed you and I had to save your ass."

"Well how can I forget when you keep reminding me?" Trista rolled her eyes. "I really liked him and you shot him; that still doesn't sit well with me."

"He almost killed you." Maddie and Trista had this fight every time they saw each other, "If I hadn't shown up you would have died. Plus how did you expect to have a relationship with him? He has his time of the month and you have yours? It doesn't work like that, he killed whether he knew it or not, he did so I killed him. I get that you were in love or what ever with him but seriously shit happens, move on and get yourself ready because I'm fixing to have some fun." Maddie pointed at the house indicating to Trista that they had arrived.

"A shack in the middle of the woods, are they stupid or just confident that they haven't been tracked."

"Well that or this is a trap." Maddie smiled as Trista smirk turned into a frown.

"Your joking right? I'm not prepared for a trap. You said this was going to be easy."

"Prepared? How do you prepare for a trap? You are incredible and not in a good way." Maddie grabbed the arrows and bow leaving the ax for Trista.

"I can't believe you use an actually bow."

"It's what my dad taught me on and it's never let me down yet so that's all that matters." Maddie smiled as she ran her fingers down the string remembering the first time she tried using, "Are you done criticizing me and ready for a fight?" At Trista's nod they both approached the shack as quietly as possible, peeking in through the windows to see 5 sleeping and one snacking on a younger girl, sitting on the other side of her is a little boy no older than seven.

"We can't wait, we have to do this now, hit the one that's enjoy himself right now and we'll worry about the other five later." Before Trista could finish her whole sentence she felt the rush of air and something barely touch her ear and by the end of the sentence the male vampire had let out a slight gasp and was reaching to pull the arrow out. His motions had slowed and fell to the ground before he had pulled it completely out. Trista raised an eye brow at Maddie who smirked back.

"That fast enough for you? You get him and any other one you can but your responsibility is to get the innocents out, I'll handle the rest." Maddie raised an eyebrow to make sure that she understood.

"Alright, but we move fast, and hit them hard." At Maddie's nod she continued, "Alright let's hit this bitch."

* * *

Maddie walked up to her car wiping her face off and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two kids from in the shack standing with Trista next to her car. 

"I told you to get them out, not to make them our problem." Trista rolled her eyes at Maddie's words.

"Just because you don't like people doesn't mean that I'm going to leave two innocent kids in the middle of the woods, open the car and we'll drop them off in town." Maddie unlocked the doors and opened the trunk; she pulled her shirt off and put a new one on, wiping the blood that was on her face and arms off onto the soon to be discarded shirt. She jumped into the car and peeled out, stopping only when they got into town, leaving the _innocents_ at the local Denny's and proceeded forward to the motel room she had rented for the night. After they had both showered and changed they each sat on the two twin beds staring at each other.

"So I can tell your dying to tell me about his dream or vision or whatever so tell me." Maddie wasn't exactly comfortable with the abilities that she had acquired in the last year, she could barely control them and she didn't have her dad to help her; _god I wish he was here._

"You've heard of the Winchester's right?" Trista was trying to figure out the best way to tell Maddie what they had to do.

"Yea, Sam and Dean right? There dad knew my dad, they use to hunt together right after everything with my mom happened before I was even old enough to remember him or his boys. What about them?" Maddie was intrigued, her dad had told her a lot about the Winchester's about how she was more like them then she could ever imagine but never elaborated.

"We have to find them."

"Find them? What do they have to do with your vision or whatever?"

"There dad, John, he told me that we needed to find them. That together we'll be stronger then apart, I just know that we definitely need to find them and at least talk to them."

"Finding them is next to impossible, I've tried before but the other hunters are really protective of them. Isn't there dad dead? How did he tell you?" Maddie was hesitant and confused.

"My visions aren't just from people I met randomly, there from people I've never met and spirits that are trying to reach out or that want to find me. John found me and whether he's dead or not I know that we have to do this."

"Why me? How am I going help or how are the four of us going to be stronger?" Maddie hated hunting with other people they always seemed to slow her down but she had gone on one of these visions with Trista plenty of times and it had always ended better then she could ever imagine.

"Maddie, I don't question my visions, I don't question the people that give me my quests I just go with it and this is one that I know I'm not suppose to do alone. Are you doing this with me or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Alright, I'll go with you but I don't think that we're going to find them as fast as you think we are." Trista smirked

"Are you ready to leave or do you just wanna waste some more time." Maddie glared at Trista but started to pack her bag more than willing to get of this hick town in the middle of Tennessee.

* * *

It had been two days since they left Tennessee, Trista had a destination but she hadn't shared it with Maddie only telling her where to turn and which exits to take. At this point Maddie was unsure whether she was guessing or if she actually knew where she wanted to go. Pulling into a motel parking lot she nudged Trista trying to wake the fellow hunter. 

"Trista, I'm way too tired I need to get a room and get some fucking sleep." Trista woke violently looking around she saw the motel and a smiled formed on her face. _John said she would find it on her own._

"I see you found our location on our own." Maddie looked at Trista who was smile at something outside of the car. Motioning out the window she went on "Should we say hi?" Maddie looked up at the vending machine's which were located right in front of her car, she saw the two men they had been looking for. Before she could respond Trista had jumped out of the car and headed towards them. Maddie turned the car off and hurriedly made her way after Trista; catching up to her she started talking.

"What are you going to say Trista? Hi, my names Trista and I have this vision quest and your dad came to me and told me to find you? Do you know how insane you're going to sound?" Trista shrugged and continued to walk towards the Winchesters. When she was close enough for them to hear her she started talking.

"Sam? Dean?" When they turned towards her Dean's mouth full of a Milky Way bar, a coffee cup in one and Sam with some Cheez-it's and a soda both raising there eyebrows, "Hi, my name Trista and I have these vision, they like send me on quest and I got one from your dad, he came to me and told me to find you. That the four of us have to work together, we'll be stronger that way." Maddie's jaw dropped when Trista basically repeated her words word for word.

"Whoa, crazy women," the spiky haired, brown eyed one wiggled his fingers in Trista's face trying not to laugh, "First of all our dad's dead; he died almost a year ago and second of all what the hell is a vision quest." He looked over at the shaggy haired one trying to figure out if the chick in front of him was serious or not.

"I know your father died a year ago but look I have these vision, they send me on journeys or quests to certain places or people. I get the visions from people that are searching for help; they can be dead or alive. So that answers both of your questions, can we at least talk? Just the four of us and try to figure out what it is we're supposed to do?" Trista knew that if either of them listened to her it would be Sam, the shaggy haired one, he had his own visions, he knew what it was like and she could see he almost believes her.

"You might as well listen to her; she won't leave you alone till you do." Maddie spoke for the first time, surprising both of the boys who seemed to be unaware of her presence.

"We'll give you twenty minutes and when you still can't convince us then you have to leave. We're working on something right now." Sam answered before Dean could come up with some sarcastic reply. Maddie smirked at the annoyed look that came across his brother's face.

"Wait your working on something? Like what a spirit or something?" Maddie was excited she was itching for a good hunt and being stuck in a car with Trista for two days just made her want to scratch that itch even more. Dean and Sam both turned toward her almost examining her, "What?"

"What do you know about spirits?"

"The same if not more than you do." Maddie was getting angry, who were they to judge her when they don't even know her.

"Yea I doubt that," Dean stated as he turned towards Sam, "Let's get out of here now."

"No wait, Ten minutes tops. I'll talk to Sam and you two can stay out here." Sam nodded his head but Dean jumped in before Sam could say a word.

"Oh no no, I am not leaving you alone with freaky vision quest girl not for one minute let alone ten." Dean grabbed Sam by his wrist pulling him towards the black impala but Trista wasn't done yet.

"Look, I get that your protective of Sam and that you made a deal with the devil so to speak for your life but I need one of you to listen." Dean let go of Sam's arm and twirled around to face Trista.

"How do you know about that? We haven't told anyone about my pact yet."

"Your dad told me, in my vision. He also told me that you wouldn't believe me, you drink too much coffee and that I needed to talk to Sam if I wanted to be listened to." Trista raised her eyebrow as Dean blew out an angry breath and leaned against his car.

Dean and Maddie stared at each other as they waited neither knew what to say. Maddie looked around getting uncomfortable with the silence. She cleared her throat and checked out the man sitting in front of her, from his black boots, up to the way his jeans fit him perfectly to the black shirt covered by his leather jacket and final to his face, green eyes, full lips and spiky hair. _He has a pout on, god he is good looking,_

"How old are you?" He was oblivious to her checking him out because he doing his own checking out, _she's hot,_ she was wearing tight blue jeans, red tank top, flip flops and the barely healed knife wounded on her upper right arm.

"I'm 20, why?" Maddie glared at Dean, trying to figure out if he was truly curious or was going to be condescending in some way.

"Aren't you a little young to be hunting?" _condescending it is then and a bit hypocritical._

"And when did you start hunting? Huh?" Before he could answer she went on, "I hunted with my dad since I was little. When my dad died I continued hunting by myself and I've been doing it alone for 4 years now, so don't pretend like your some kind of expert and I'm just a little girl trying to learn from you."

"I wasn't," Dean's eyes went wide while she was talking; "I think that you should be doing normal stuff not killing things that other people can't believe in." Before Maddie could answer; the door of the motel room opened behind them and out came Trista and Sam both seemed satisfied with the conversation.

"Dean, we're going with them."

"Whoa, wait where the hell are we going," Maddie turned towards Trista. "I told you I would go with you to find them not continue this little journey. I don't like people, that's why I don't hunt with others. So you go with them and I'll go my own way."

"No we're all going to stick together, we have to." The seriousness in Trista voice and on Sam's face scared Maddie a little bit. "Look just for a little while; if we can't get along we'll go our own ways, alright?" Sam was the first to agree with a nod of his head followed by Dean and Maddie was the last and most reluctant to agree.

"Then let's go, let's start our journey."

"Wait, I'm not leaving my car here," Trista and Sam stopped and saw Maddie hadn't taken a step closer to the Chevy. "I refuse, this car is my baby."

"Well, I'm not leaving my impala here so looks like we're at a standstill." Dean put his hand on his own car.

"We'll drop Maddie's off at Bobby's we can tell him and Ellen what's going on and then get serious about this quest we're suppose to go on." Looking for approval from the two car owners when Sam got it he walked towards the black impala while Trista and Maddie head towards the red mustang. "Just follow us." Maddie stared at Trista as she got in the car but Trista ignored her reached over and turned the radio on and that's how they rode for quite some time in complete silence to a guy's place they had never met before with guys that they barely knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dreams of the past

On the ride to Bobby's Dean took control of the conversation in the impala.

"What the hell is going on Sammy?" Dean had let the silence go on for long enough, "Since when do you make decisions without me?"

"Since I knew this girl was for real, I believe her." Sam turned to face Dean while he drove.

"And what exactly did she say that convinced you? Hi i have vision quest, that shit about dad or was it something she said behind that closed door?" Dean was irritated he wanted to know exactly what had been said.

"All of it I think, especially the stuff she told me behind closed doors." Sam knew Dean wanted to talk about it but Trista told him not to say anything; because Maddie and Dean would have to figure it out on their own without too much help from them.

"Sammy I'm not going on some kind of quest unless I know what I'm questing for. We left a job behind for two chicks? Chicks that we don't even know, I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind get either one of them in bed but following them around, taking them with us? This all seems a little too dangerous." Dean knew what Sam's response was going to be before Sam could start talking.

"This isn't dangerous, they're both hunters they have been for along time and the fact that dad sent them to us should be enough for you to know that this is important. More important than either of us could imagine." Sam was being vague but Dean saw his point nonetheless.

"Fine, we'll do this but if they get in the way or they become like Gordon I'm seriously going to go all mid evil on both of there asses." Dean sent a smirk Sam's way, "Bitch."

"Yea that's if you can I bet both of them can take you, Jerk."

"Ok, that's it; I'm tired of your silence. You need to tell me what the hell is going on before we get to this Bobby's guys place. I don't just walk into things with my eyes closed." When Maddie looked at Trista she saw the Trista wasn't going to tell her what was going on. She drove to the side of the road and stopped. "I'm not moving Trista, not till you tell me what the hell is going on." Putting her car into park she saw the black impala pull off to the side of the road about 100 feet in front of them.

"Maddie, for once in your life trust someone else. Just trust me for once, that's all I'm asking."

"The people I trusted died my dad, my sister and my mom they all died and I trusted them. I got left behind when they died; I've handled my life since then. I don't like putting it in other people's hands especially when I don't know why I'm doing it."

"Maddie, I get it. You lost your family in this business but you're losing yourself. When was the last time you went out with a guy? When is the last time you watched a movie? I know hunting is important and that without us there would be a lot more death out there, death that no one could explain but is it more important than you sanity? I think that hunting with us will make you realize what you're missing out on in life. What John has asked me to do, what he thinks the four of us can accomplish together is important so just trust me on this ok?"

Before Maddie could respond, there was knock on her window, she rolled it down to see Dean with his arm crossed, "there a problem, little lady? Ha I always wanted to say that but seriously, is there a problem? Have we changed our minds about this whole vision quest or you just wanna take a little coffee break?"

"No, actually I was getting tired of riding your ass because your too afraid to go faster then the speed limit and I just thought I would pull over and wait for you to get farther ahead of me." Maddie smirked at the pissed off look on Dean's face.

"I don't drive slowly; we just can't afford to get pulled over. We unlike you are wanted fugitives on the run from the FBI, so either shut up and follow me at my own speed or try to find it on your own." Dean didn't know what the hell was wrong with this chick but he wasn't going to take any kind of sarcasm from a 20 year old girl that probably didn't know what she was doing. Maddie rolled her eyes motioned towards his car.

"Well then lead the way superman." Trista chuckled at the disgusted expression that came across Dean's face.

"No way, if I am any superhero I totally wanna be batman." Dean smiled.

"Does that mean Sam's your Robin?" Trista couldn't help the remark that came out of her mouth and was even more pleased with herself when Dean himself laughed at it.

"Dude, Sam is totally Robin, but that's beside the point. Bobby only lives about another hour away think you can handle it?" Maddie nodded her head as Dean tapped the top of her car and headed back towards his own. For the next hour both cars were silent until they pulled up to the house that was located in what looked like a junk yard, tons of junkie old cars. Maddie had been here before, five years ago right before her dad died, and she could remember the argument her dad had with two men and a women he had met here.

_Flashback:_

_It was cold, rainy and windy outside, Maddie had just woken up in the front seat of her dad's mustang, she was 15 and unaware of where they were, some junkie old car junk yard. Hoping that her dad brought her here and not something or some one that wanted to kill her, she had enough of that for one day. Getting out of the car she looked around for her father, that's when she spotted an old looking house._

"_Dad?" Maddie started walking towards the house, that's when she heard voices from behind her there were at least four if not more of them, she found herself creeping behind the battered cars knowing that she shouldn't be listening to the conversation but her curiosity won out. She stopped when she heard her father's voice._

"_What do you mean, John?" Her dad sounded frustrated._

"_Joey, your daughter could be important to this fight. The same way that Sammy and Dean will be." Joey is what all of her dad's friends called him, it was nice to hear it again. Maddie couldn't figure out what they were talking about._

"_It's going to be a war Joey, and we need people like your daughter, Sam, and even Jo, but there are also others,, one named Max, Andy, Ava and a girl name Trista. Joey they will have abilities things that they can do that others can't. All because of the yellow eyed bastard, he wants to use them but if we raise them right and if can help them then he wont be able to." It was a woman, dark brown hair with a girl about Maddie's age asleep next to her. "John and I aren't the best of friends, we have issues with each other, with how Will died but I know this war is coming. John has been searching for that yellow eyed son of bitch for a long time getting this information is like a break in the case that the bastard doesn't know we made. We have to be prepared when the battle begins."_

"_I don't want her in this; it's bad enough that for the last 14 years of her life I've dragged her across America hunting things I wish she didn't have to believe in. She's fifteen years old, never had a normal life but she has never complained, she loves what we do but I'm not going to let her do it forever. She is not going to be apart of this war." _

"_Joey, I really think you should reconsider. If we all stay in contact, if we all help each other we may be able to end this before the war has a chance to begin but if we don't we need them to work together, to help each other when our time passes and then it all relies on them."_

"_John are you listening to yourself? I mean one of your sons hates you and just went off to college not caring about what you wanted and the other one is like your puppy he does everything you tell him to. So excuse me if I'm not going allow you to use my daughter and what ever happens to her for your purpose." _

"_Joey, we get it, but just at least think about it. Keep the card in your journal, if you get into any trouble call the road house." Another man, slightly older, dirty and rough looking that had been quiet until that moment. _

"_Alright Bobby, I promise I'll keep the card. I'll call if I get into trouble." Maddie stared in awe she never knew other people that hunted, people that were like her and her father. Everyone she met was way too normal. Turning around and heading back towards her car she saw a young man sitting in a black Impala, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to some rock song that Maddie couldn't hear and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. At that moment she saw his head lift, almost as if he heard her, there eyes locked and she couldn't take hers away. He moved to get out of his car but she heard the voices getting closer motioning at him and headed to her own car. Before she actually got into the car she snuck another glance at him, he was still staring at her, she smirked a little and he responded with his own, once she was in the car she covered herself back up and then pretended to be asleep. She pretended until her father had pulled up to a motel and shook her awake, her thoughts the whole time on the mysterious dark haired humming boy in the drivers seat of the Impala._

_End of Flashback_

Maddie pulled her mustang up next to Dean's Impala, putting her in park and turning her off she looked up spotting the women and her daughter, _Ellen and Jo, _standing on the porch with the rough looking man, _Bobby,_ who had been with her father the night she was listening, _spying, _in on the argument they had been having. Getting out of the car she watched as they examined her and Trista.

"I've never felt this violated before," Maddie turned towards Trista who smiled at her sarcastic remark. "I'm serious, I think the young blonde wants to either have her way with me or maybe kill me. I'm not sure."

"I don't think she likes the way Dean has been staring at you," Trista wiggled her eyebrows at Maddie who rolled her own blue-green eyes back at her, "Seriously, they are staring, hmm, well let's go introduce ourselves." Trista walked away before Maddie could object. Walking straight over and putting her hand out for Ellen to shake and said, "Hi, I'm Trista. I'm the chick that had the vision that is sending us on a quest. I'm pretty sure Sam and Dean already called you to tell you about me and my partner in crime." She motioned towards Maddie who was walking towards them.

"Names Maddie." Putting her hand out shaking the two women's and final the mans before any one spoke again.

"Maddie? As Maddie Tyler?" It was Ellen who talked. "Your dad's name was Joey right? Joseph Tyler? Where is he? We haven't heard from him since you were 15."

"He died." Maddie was curt and tried to keep her emotions under control, "When I was 16, about a year after you told him about the war that was suppose to be coming. He was killed by a shape shifter."

"Dead? How did we not know? This stuff usually comes back to the other hunters." That was Bobby.

"I made sure it didn't. I burned his body and killed the shape-shifter that killed him. No one knows that he died but me and Trista and now the five of you. I'd like to keep it that way too." Maddie face was stone, no expression and no emotion present.

"How do you know about the argument that took place between us?" Ellen remembers how Joey reacted to there offer, which made her think that this girl found out on her own.

"I woke up while he was talking to the three of you; I heard most of your argument and then head back towards his car pretending to be asleep."

"You were the chick that was sneaking around that night." Dean's voice came from what felt like no where but was actually behind her.

"You were the guy that I dreamt about for weeks after that night." She realized what she said after she said it, closing her eyes tight and shaking her head, she could feel Trista's body shaking from laughter next to her. "That didn't come out the way I meant for it to. I just meant, you like haunted me. Never mind." She decided it was better if she stopped digging herself a deeper hole so she changed the topic, "So I can leave my baby here then? I'll park her where she's not in the way and I'll come back for her as soon as I physically can." She was looking at Bobby.

"Yea, that's fine. I'll make sure she isn't harmed." Bobby smiled, "She was your pops car right?"

"Yea, she's the only thing that I have left of him. Just take care of her ok?" At Bobby's nod she handed her keys to him, "So what are we doing? We staying here or are we leaving?"

"We're staying, just the night. I need to sleep, see where were going tomorrow." Trista looked at Ellen, Bobby and finally Jo who was staring at Dean. "Got some floor I can sleep on?"

"Yea, follow me." Bobby led the way for the rest of them towards the back room, "you two can sleep in here, the rest of us have our own places. Ellen and Jo have the master upstairs, and the three of us have the two bed rooms down here." Trista and Maddie nodded and watched as the 5 walked away, Dean and Sam both look back for reasons unknown to them. Shutting the door after Sam exited last Trista turned back to Maddie.

"You dreamt about him? You seriously said that?" Maddie glared at Trista who smirked at her.

"I can't believe I said it. I was thinking it, I didn't mean to say it." Maddie laughed at her own stupidity. "he is good looking though isn't he?"

"I don't know, I like my self some shaggy hair not spiky, If ya know what I mean." Maddie laughed. "But they are both delicious, I mean yummy!!" Maddie smiled at Trista's words. "Ok well get out woman, I gotta sleep and I know you won't be for a while." Maddie shook her head and walked out the door.

* * *

She was hoping the other five in the house were sleeping or in there respective rooms as was leaving Trista to sleep. Walking around the house she found her way to the kitchen hoping to find something to munch on but inside finding the man she had dreamt about quite a few times. She tried to quietly exit the room before he knew she was there but as she was she found herself with a gun in her face. 

"Hi," Maddie said as she put her arms up, "sorry didn't mean to scare you, I was just looking for something to eat or drink, plus the fact that Trista kicked me out so she can dream or some shit." Maddie rolled her eyes, "So you going to put the gun away or keep pointing it at me?"

"Sorry," He un-cocked the gun and put it back down as he was putting it down she saw the duffel bag at his feet.

"Going somewhere?" Maddie tilted her head to the right and raised her eyebrow.

"I have an unfinished job I need to get back to before we go on this vision."

"Want some company? I could seriously go for a hunt." He had every intention of saying no but some how the opposite came out of his mouth.

"I'd love some company," Maddie smiled and felt another presence in the room and as she turned around she spotted a blonde haired, brown eyed pissed off girl. In the same moment Dean saw her, "What are you doing awake Jo? It's almost one in the morning."

"I knew you weren't going to leave a hunt without going back and I thought you might want some company."

"I just offered mine." Maddie could tell Jo had some feelings for Dean but she was unsure of whether Dean felt something for Jo.

"Well I wanna go," Jo turned towards Dean, "You might as well take me with you so I don't just follow you." Dean looked at the two girls and he couldn't help the smile that came across his face from the image of the two of them mud wrestling for Dean's attention.

"Ha, and uh pray tell what is that you know about hunting?" Maddie couldn't help but be a bit of a bitch.

"My dad was a hunter," Before she could go on Maddie cut in.

"That doesn't mean that you know how to." Jo glared at Maddie but before she could say anything Dean spoke.

"Well, this is going to be one relaxing drive isn't it?" Dean grabbed his bag and headed for the door expecting the two girls to follow.

"Shotgun," Maddie exclaimed as Jo followed after Dean, "That means I get the front seat." Jo glared at her and blew the air in her lungs out angrily.

* * *

It was a good five hour drive back to the motel that Maddie had met up with the Winchester boys and on the way Dean explained what it was that they were hunting, it's a werewolf, one that loves to kill in werewolf form and human form. 

"A werewolf? Seriously that's awesome."

"Huh, the last time I ran into a werewolf it was an inch away from killing my best friend so sorry if I don't join in your excitement Jo." She rolled her eyes at the obvious amateur attitude Jo had and turned towards Dean, "So you figured out who the person is?"

They had parked the car and were now making there way down a residential street looking at the numbers on the house and at the cars in the driveway. Dean stopped in front of one and turned towards the two girls.

"You go around back," He looked at Maddie handing her one of the guns in his hands both were loaded with silver bullets, "Jo you come with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Maddie broke in from the back, picking the lock and started making her way from the kitchen to the living room finding herself face to face with a man with a rifle in his hand pointing in her direction. The man started talking, "Put your gun down, and walk slowly towards me." Maddie hesitated but could see the look on the man's face and she obliged, slowly she walked towards him. Maddie could see Dean at the front door, trying to get in and Maddie tried to distract the man.

"Look, sir I was trying to find some food. I'm kinda out of money and I needed some food and maybe some money but I wasn't going to take anything valuable." She put on her innocent naïve face and tried to suck him in when she saw that wasn't working, she round house kicking him in the face knocking him to the ground but not keeping him down she yelled out, "Dean, I'm going to need some help in here." Before she could say anything else she found herself on the floor kicked in the ribs, the last thing she remembers was the hit to the face by the butt of the rifle. She woke up four hours later in the back of Dean's car with a killer headache and a bruise the size of Texas on the side of her face. Groaning she sat up grabbing her side and almost screaming in pain.

"Jesus fucking Christ, did I get stepped on by an elephant?" Maddie saw the two in the front seat practically steaming with anger at each other. "What happened?"

"You got knocked down; he kicked you a few times and knocked you out with his rifle. Jo got herself thrown into a bookcase by not listening to me and then finally I shot him threw the head." Dean looked at Maddie in the rearview mirror, "Are you sure you're a hunter?"

"Fuck you, yes I'm a hunter. I'm not use to hunting with other people. I'm pretty sure if I had thought the whole process through I would have gone at with a different angle." Maddie looked at Jo who had been quiet the whole time, "You ok?"

"Fine, just tired of being bossed around."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like a child, Jo." Jo was getting on Dean's last nerve, "Listen to your mom every once in a while." Maddie sat back listening to Jo and Dean's banter for the next hour. When they pulled up to Bobby's they had three pissed off people and one girl that seemed to be pleased with her self standing on the porch. Getting out of the car Maddie found herself eye to eye with Trista.

"I figured out where were going."

"Trista, you don't even care where we've been? Or the fact that I have a bruise on my cheek or that my ribs are like jello inside of me?"

"No not really but I am curious as to whether you and Dean got your freak on." Wiggling her eyebrows at Maddie, "But since Jo went with you I figure that's a no." At this point Dean and Sam who had been arguing walked up to them.

"So uh, I hear we're leaving? We have a destination?" As Trista nodded she walked towards the car looking at the boys.

"Let's go have ourselves some fun, Bonnie and Clyde." Trista smiled at the looks on Sam and Dean's face. "Sam's Bonnie to Dean's Clyde, come on that can't be the first time you heard it."

"The last time I did hear that it was from an FBI agent." Dean remembered the incident clearly, the bank robbing that they didn't even plan. "And besides if were Bonnie and Clyde then who the hell are you? Lucy and Ethel or Laverne and Shirley?" Maddie shook her head at the antics of the two bickering hunters. Turning towards Sam she saw him packing the car and she walked towards her own. Popping her trunk and grabbing her four duffel bags walked over to Sam.

"Got room for four more?" At his nod she threw them into the trunk, "So is he always like that?"

"Annoying? Yea" Sam smiled at Maddie and threw the keys at Dean who caught them one handedly as Maddie yelled out, "Shotgun." Dean and Sam said there goodbyes and got into the car with Maddie and Trista, turning the car on Sam and Dean watched in horror as Maddie changed the radio station, she saw the look on their faces and smiled.

"This is going to be one hell of a journey." Dean grumbled under his breath.

"It's ok; you'll learn to love me. Most people do anyway." Maddie stated the fact biting her lip and looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Steps in the Right Direction

"So uh, Blondie back at Bobby's is really carrying a torch for ya huh?" Maddie smiled at Dean as he blinked rapidly trying to keep himself awake.

"What?" Dean whipped his head around to look at Maddie as she smiled, "what the hell are you going on about?"

"Jo, you know the blonde hair, brown eyed girl, with the you know you want me because I'm the innocent and wide eyed girl next door attitude." Maddie quirked her eyebrow and rested her head on her shoulder staring at the man driving, _the pretty man driving._

"I know who Jo is." He glanced over at Maddie, "We had this kinda thing but it didn't pan out."

"Why because she found out that hunting is a risky business especially when you're hunting with other people, when you have to try to decide between life and death for another person." Maddie looked out the front window.

"How the hell do you know about my dad and Bill?"

"My dad told me about Bill about a year after he died. I was 10 and I couldn't wrap my mind around it for at least a year but I got it when I saw one of the "innocents" we were trying to save die I connected the dots."

"What happened between Bill and my dad was horrible but it doesn't affect my relationship with Jo." Dean couldn't believe the things Maddie knew about his family, his life, things that he had only recently found out about.

"So then why didn't the thing you had pan out?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." Reaching over he turned his tape back on, blasting KISS as loud as he could without blowing any one's ear drums or waking the two sleeping in the back, Trista's head on Sam's lap.

* * *

Forks, Washington 

4 days later

"Of all the places you could have dreamt about and you chose one named Forks?"

"I don't get a choice Dean, I'm told where to go and what I'm supposed to find or do." Trista glared at Dean, "The point is that there have been six disappearances in that burnt up hotel across the street in the last three months alone, all the same circumstances. I think that it's a spirit maybe vengeful one, or it could be a possession. I'm not sure."

"It's probably a vengeful spirit; we have to figure out if any violent deaths have happened here. Figure out what it is, where it's buried and salt then burn the bones. Does it go after a certain type of meat?" Dean wanted to get out of this hick town as soon as he physically could; the clean air up here was suffocating him.

"There just so happens to be. It's always a girl, brunette, pretty, slightly petite, likes them with blue eyes." Trista was staring at Maddie the whole time she spoke.

"Why do I have a feeling that you want to use me as bait?" Maddie tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Why is it when I go on these freaking quests with you I end up being the bait?"

"Oh come on your not always the bait, just you know occasionally."

"Are you kidding me? The first time we hunted together? The fucking vampires, then the demon, then the werewolf, and lastly don't forget the vengeful spirit where I was an inch away from death because you couldn't get the door open." Maddie hated being the bait, "you know I hate that shit, I hate sitting there feeling fucking vulnerable."

"Whoa, let's try to figure out who he or she is and what exactly happened before we start the whole bait thing." Sam was trying to keep the whole situation reasonable and as easy as possible. "Ok, I say we spilt into teams."

"Yea, I'll go with Sam and Maddie will go with Dean."

"Why do I have to go with Dean?"

"Mostly because I think I might kill him if I spend too much time alone with him." Trista looked over at Dean whose smile went away.

"Well if you three would like to go together I can just prance around here in my underwear waiting for you."

"First of all, why would you prance around in your underwear?"

"I don't know, thought I might have a Tom Cruise moment, ya know slide out of the bathroom with my socks and shit." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Except in my future I won't be kidnapping innocent women and making them join cults."

"Fine, I'll go with Dean, you guys go to the local library we'll hit town, talk to the local's maybe the cops, and meet back here to discuss our findings in like an hour?" At the nod's she received from them she turned and headed out the door. Dean looked at Sam raising his eye brow and followed after her.

* * *

Talking to the locals turned out to be harder then they imagined it would be, a lot of people looked to be afraid of saying anything, anything at all. 

"There is definitely something up in this town," Maddie walked out the diner slowly and faced Dean. "I think we need a different approach."

"Different approach? I've been doing this longer than you and my approach has never failed before." Maddie looked unbelievingly at Dean. "Fine, we'll try this your way." As they walked into the store a few blocks away from the Diner Maddie grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed.

"Hey Tom baby, since it's so close to Halloween maybe we can convince David and Vicki to go rummage around that scary looking hotel down the road." With every word Maddie slid her hands up Dean's chest wrapping them around his neck.

"I don't know Katie," He smirked at her look of disgust, "I heard that place is haunted." Maddie noticed the pimple ridden nerd of a cashier getting closer and closer to them, eavesdropping on the conversation they were having. She nodded her head in the direction of cashier and smirked at Dean's expression. He rolled his eyes and turned to face him. "Hey buddy, you wouldn't know anything about that building would you?" They both watched as the boy looked Maddie up and down checking her out.

"The only thing I know is that there was this woman and her daughter that were killed by the husband. He mutilated them, tearing them apart limb by limb and following that by burning himself and the building to the ground. The story goes that the all three of them are still in there, haunting the place having a war of there own with each other and if anyone gets in the way they take them down also." The nerd seemed pleased with himself and the way Maddie reacted to his answer; she walked closer to him touching his shoulder and leaned up whispering in his ear.

"Thanks." She turned around grabbed Dean's hand and walked out.

"Wow, you're like a little tease aren't you? Poor poor nerdy cashier guy." Dean shook his head as Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"We got the information we needed right? That's all that matters." Dean chuckled, "Well that and my way worked so much better than yours, and that totally makes my day even better." Maddie smirked as she headed back towards the hotel to meet up with the two other hunters on this journey. Dean following slowly watching Maddie, the way her hips sway and the way her jeans were tight enough to peak his interest and keep it. The black shirt that she was wearing rode up in the back, showing a sexy tattoo that made Dean even more intrigued by her and her mysterious background.

* * *

Sam and Trista had been in the library for a half hour before they actually started talking to each other. 

"I found something," Trista started at the same time Sam said, "I need to talk to you about what were doing."

"What?" They both stated, each pausing for a second before starting to laugh.

"I need to know what were doing; I need to know that it's going to work." Sam started before Trista could say anything.

"Sam, it's what your dad told me. He came to me and told me that this will work, we have to believe in him and in the information that he has given me. After this hunt we go where ever we want but we have to make sure the four of us stick together; For yours and Deans sake." She tilted Sam's face cupping her hand around his chin, "I know you and your dad didn't really get along or agree on things but he knows what he's talking about and we have to trust him on it. Are you with me?" At Sam's nod she started again, "Ok then on to the information I have found on this haunting." Before she could continue Sam's phone rang.

"Yea?"

"Hey we found some information out. We're back at our room but we need you to look up and find out about the family. We're actually going to head on over to the hotel, just to check some stuff out, meet us there when you figure out what we need to salt and burn alright?" Dean relayed all the information they had gotten from the nerdy cashier to Sam hanging up promptly after receiving it. He grabbed the keyboard from Trista and started typing getting the information that was needed and turning back towards Trista.

"It's a family, Tammy the step-mom, Elizabeth the step-daughter and Thomas the husband. It says that the dad mutilated his wife and daughter because the wife had planned on taking his daughter and leaving him at hotel. He came into the room while they were packing and went crazy, not understanding why his daughter would want to leave him to go with a woman she barely knew stabbing the wife at least a dozen times, suffocating his daughter and then setting himself and the room on fire trapping them in. It also says that Thomas was a child rapist and wife beater, he was running from the cops."

"Holy shit," Trista shook her head trying to wrap her mind around it. "It's insane how we hunt demons, spirits and all that stuff when we should really be hunting people. You know before they turn themselves into these things. I get demons but people I don't." She rolled her eyes, "Wait then what the hell is the whole pattern in disappearances?" Sam turned the computer screen to face her. "Shit where are they right now?"

"At the hotel, the haunted one." Trista grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the exit ignoring all the shushing they got from being too loud.

* * *

As they walked into the Hotel, Maddie felt a rush of cool air around her she looked over at Dean who was walking ahead of her; he didn't seem to feel anything. She shook herself and continued to follow him not really paying attention to what he was doing she ran right into him. 

"Maddie, are you ok? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes." Dean looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm going to check out the rooms on this side you check out the other side?" Maddie turned starting to enter a room before Dean grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think that we should wait for the other two? We don't even know what really happened in here."

"I'll be fine and so will you big man." Maddie smirked, "Or is it that you're too scared to go by yourself." Dean glared at Maddie dropping her arm and headed into the room across from Maddie mumbling to himself about how he wasn't scared of anything.

They had been separated for about ten minutes before Maddie felt that rush of cool air again coming from the door in front of her, she turned the knob and found herself in what looked to be the room where the family had died at least from what the cashier said. Walking deeper in she saw a teenage girl sitting on the floor in the corner she continued towards her.

"Hello? I don't think you should be in here. It's dangerous let's get you out right now." Maddie had gone to put her hand on her shoulder but only met air, but it was like the girl had felt her hand because she looked up at her slowly. Maddie felt like she was looking into a mirror; all of a sudden the girl who had to be the daughter was standing in front of Maddie.

"You're haunting the place? What is it that you want?" Maddie knew she would only talk if she wanted to; spirits didn't have to explain themselves.

"I am not alone, he's constantly after us because he wants me but you, you look like me." Before Maddie could respond she could barely breathe, the girl had thrown her against the wall and was cutting off the oxygen to her lungs. Maddie tried to stay calm, she knew struggling wasn't going to get her very far and that she just need to get the salt rocks out of her pockets, as she made her move she saw a man come in through the wall. Maddie was barely conscious by this point, she could see the man gliding towards her smelling her finally her hand had connected with the rocks in her pockets pulling them out she tossed them at the girl, she could hear the scream as she slid down the wall trying to regain her body movements but knew that she had to do something and fast.

"DEAN!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that he would hear her, "Dean, a little help in here." That when she passed out, the spirit of the man still hovering around her.

* * *

Sam and Trista had walked in just in time to hear Maddie scream Dean's name, looking at each other they both started running towards the sound. As they rounded a corner they ran straight into Dean who had his salt gun out and was heading the direction of the scream. 

"Jesus, you let her go alone?" Trista was pissed but she took a deep breath knowing that he didn't know the exact truth about what had happened here. "Where did she go?" Dean nodded his head at the door in front of them. Sam swung the door open letting Dean take a shot at the spirit with the salt gun, the spirit disappeared leaving Maddie crumbled on the floor. "Shit her lips are blue we gotta get her out of here, now."

"Sammy, did you find out what where they were buried or if there was anything left off them here?" Dean asked as he leaned down and picked Maddie up without any trouble or hesitation.

"The only one that had bones left was the daughter, Elizabeth, but we saw the dad not the girl and he didn't have anything left." They had made there way out of the haunted hotel and back towards the motel they were staying at. Coming to their door Sam opened it and let Dean walk in first laying Maddie down on the bed.

"We need to figure out what happened in there before we do anything." Dean was staring at Maddie.

"I say we burn the girl's bones, maybe she was there, and maybe she's holding on to her father's spirit and doesn't even realize it. She's so unwilling to accept that she is dead and that her father is dead the she's holding onto the relationship she had with him." Sam had been thinking about it since they saw the father's spirit. Trista and Dean nodded in agreement.

"It's safe to leave her here right?" Trista wasn't very keen on leaving Maddie here alone but she knew neither of the boys would let her go alone to desecrate the grave. _It won't hurt to mention it though._ "I can go salt and burn while you guys stay here."

"No, um you can't go alone. Sammy will go with you." Dean looked back at Maddie as he spoke, "I'll stay here, watch over Maddie." Sam and Trista shared a look, neither knew what was going through Dean's head but neither fought him on it. Sam grabbed the salt and the gasoline out of the duffel bag along with the matches and Dean's keys off the counter. Both took one last look at Dean as he sat down on the bed across from Maddie.

* * *

As Sam and Trista were at the cemetery digging up Elizabeth's grave, Dean was talking to an unconscious Maddie. 

"Jesus, I don't know what's wrong with me. I knew that you were the type of girl that had disappeared in the hotel before and I let you deflate my ego and I left you alone. I'm sorry Maddie." Dean was rubbing his face trying to wipe away the tiredness. "I barely know you but every since that night 5 years ago I've felt this connection with you. It's almost like I have to protect you, it's not that I have a choice it's almost like I have this unspoken promise that makes me want to protect you. Thank god you're unconscious right now or you would definitely be making fun of me." He stood up and walked to the mini-fridge deciding he could definitely go for a drink right about now as he opened the beer he saw Maddie's eyelids flutter, he watched as she woke herself up.

"What the hell happened?" Maddie looked around the room, "How long have I been out?"

"Wow that was a bit of déjà vu. About twenty minutes," He continued as Maddie started pushing herself up, "Maddie, slow down. Lay down." Maddie quirked an eyebrow at Dean but follow his directions nonetheless, "When we found you your lips were blue almost like you had been suffocated. Wanna fill me in on what happened?"

"Uh, yea. Right when I walked into that room I felt this rush of cold air and then the door kinda shut behind me. I was looking around when I saw a teenage girl sitting on the floor, she looked scared and I wanted to get her out but when I tried to touch her I couldn't and that when she started talking. She said something about how I looked like her" Maddie shook her head, "She was right, when I saw her face she looked almost exactly like me. It was scary but the next thing I knew I was against the wall and I couldn't breathe. I remember the salt rocks that you gave me a few days ago and as I was reaching for them, a man I assume it was her father was in front of me, he was like smelling me. I got one of the salt rocks and threw it at her as I slid down the wall I called out for you. That's when I passed out, but apparently you made in time because here I am. Where are Trista and Sam?" She looked around and ignored Dean's glare as she sat up on the bed.

"They went to salt the bones and burn them. If you want we can check out and then head over there, it's not that far of a walk." Maddie nodded wincing slightly. "Or we can just wait here, stay the night let you get your strength back.

"Dean, I'm not a child. I can handle myself, let's go." Maddie got up slowly grabbed the only bag she had grabbed out of the car and waited for Dean to get up. After checking out they made there way past the store where they got there information, stopping in front of the haunted hotel, seeing the girl staring out the window at them; in a blink of an eye she had appeared to flame up and disappear.

"I kinda feel bad for her ya know? Could you imagine being in her position?" Maddie shook her head and continued walking towards the cemetery. "Hey Dean, thank you, you know for saving my life." As he nodded she smiled, "And for the words you said in the motel room." At his confused look she continued, "About the connection you feel and your need to protect me, I feel the same way." Before Dean could respond Sam pulled up next to them popping the trunk of the impala and jumped into the back seat with Trista as Maddie hopped into the passenger's and Dean put the bags in the trunk shaking his head, _I should have known she would hear me,_ he got into the drivers seat.

"Alright where to next vision quest girl?" Trista smiled pulling out a map and some papers she had printed at the library, "I was thinking Arizona; I found these on the internet today, some weird stuff as been happening in this town called, Sierra Vista." Dean nodded and turned the car around to head south putting on the radio, letting Lynyrd Skynrd play loudly over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Desperate Measures**

**Lexington, Kentucky**

**2 weeks later**

They had woke up and Dean was gone, the duffel bags, the car and even his clothes...there wasn't even a note. Sam called his cell phone only getting the voicemail, he left a message but all three of them knew that he wouldn't call back. Maddie jumped onto the computer checking the history hoping to be able to trace him from the sites that he may have visited right before he left.

"Ok, so he was looking up this demon guy, Balthazar" she turned the lap top towards the other two hunters, "Lots of abilities but I don't know why Dean would go alone especially when he knows he can't take him on." Maddie and Trista had gotten a lot closer with the two boys that they had been hunting with for almost three weeks. Maddie had become a lot fonder of Dean since the night he saved her life in the hotel. Although they have saved each others life quite a few time over the last two weeks, that night will stick with Maddie forever; it connected them in a way that not even they could understand.

"I don't know let me make a call to Ellen and Bobby see if they can tell me anything about him." Sam picked up his phone and head into the bathroom so that he could talk to them in some kind of private atmosphere. As he shut the door Maddie turned towards Trista.

"What the hell happened to these dreams of yours? Huh shouldn't you know where the hell Dean went?" Maddie's anger got the better of her. She started waving her arms towards the door throwing the night stand against the door shattering it. Both girls stared at each other, they'd seen Maddie's telekinesis powers before but this was different, Maddie had never moved anything bigger than a soda can. Maddie's whole body shook in fear, she didn't want this any of it, the ghosts, demons or the abilities, she had never wanted it, her father didn't want it for her either but life had different plans for her. Sam came running into room looking between the two girls and the night stand before he could say anything Trista waved him off.

"Maddie you need to calm down, you're going all Prue on me."

"Did you just compare me to the worst possible TV characters ever?"

"Look the point is that you need to be in control of yourself or your going to end up hurting someone and more than likely it's gonna be me."

Maddie shook her head, ignoring Trista's words and went back over to the computer, "I just don't know why this demon. Ya know? I mean what can this demon do that Dean is so desperate for?" Maddie stared at the computer, the mythological picture of the demon a bit intense.

Sam had walked back into the bathroom pretty sure of what had happened in the other room with the two girls, Trista had said Maddie had an ability one that she wasn't quite capable of controlling yet.

"Sam? What was that noise in the back ground?"

"Listen Ellen, Dean is gone. He left in the middle of the night, taking the car, bags and weapons with him. The only thing we got is the name of the demon he's after, Balthazar."

"Balthazar?" Sam could hear a lot of shuffling hearing Bobby say something. "How do you know Dean's after him?" Ellen hadn't answered his question.

"Maddie found a webpage about him in the history of the computer but there was nothing other than that. Didn't say what he did, what he wanted, what he eats that kind of stuff and I need to know if you know anything."

"Sam, you got to be careful," It was Bobby on the phone now, "Balthazar, he looks human when he wants to but when he's making his deal, or is ready to eat, he transforms not in the same sense of the vampires thing but his whole body. Look it's hard to explain but this demon is dangerous, especially if Dean doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Dangerous? How dangerous?"

"Dangerous enough that I want you to tell me where you guys are so that Ellen and I can meet up with you and help you and those two girls find Dean, we're not going to let you go alone."

"Bobby, I've been doing this for awhile now, I mean come on seriously? Just tell me whats going on."

"Sam, this guy, he's tricky. Your going to need help, You know how to kill him obviously but if you don't get it on the first try you won't get a second one, the more of us there are to do it, the better. Trust me now give me your location and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok well you have yet to tell me anything that I want to hear. I need to know why my brother left, Come on Bobby, he's the only thing I got left and your not telling me anything."

"Balthazar, he can change the outcome of one's life. He can take you back and change the future but it comes at a price at a price that Dean can't possibly know about."

"What kind of price? I mean he only has like 7 months before his life is taken. What kind of price are we talking?"

"To get the past changed, he has to change. He will become the new Balthazar."

"Become him what do you mean? If it makes him live longer than maybe it's not necessarily a bad thing right, I mean he takes the deal and gets a longer life."

"Sam just tell me where you are and we'll talk face to face."

"Lexington, Kentucky. It's a little motel off the highway call me when you get into town and I'll get you here." Sam hung up pissed that he hadn't gotten all the answers he wanted.

* * *

Sam had told Maddie and Trista what little he had learned from Bobby and Ellen and that they planned on joining them on this hunt, still the knock at the door surprised Maddie. Sam was in the shower and Trista was asleep on one of the beds listening to her ipod so she headed towards the door looking through the eye hole upon seeing the older two she pulled the door open letting them. No one said anything Maddie made her way over to Trista kicking her foot as she passed by.

"What, what the fuck?" Trista jumped grabbing the gun from under her pillow pointing it in Bobby's direction. "Oh sorry." She looked over at Maddie who was smirking at Trista's reaction. Maddie leaned over banging on the bathroom door telling Sam that Ellen and Bobby were here.

"So nice drive?" Trista wanted to ease the tension in the room, only getting glares from the two newcomers and a chuckle from Maddie. The silence continued until Sam had made his way out of the bathroom.

"Ellen, Bobby," He greeted the two as he walked towards them giving each a hug, "Alright did you bring a big enough car for all of us? Because instead of sitting around on our asses I think we should be out looking for Dean." Sam was putting his clothes away while Trista and Maddie packed up the rest of the room.

"Sam look take a breath I think we need to talk about this first."

"Talk about what? Dean's out there getting ready to give his life to become god only knows what! So we can talk on the way." Sam shoved the rest of his clothes into the bag and stood in front of Ellen. "Sound good?" He and the two girls with him didn't wait for a response only walked out the door and toward the Ford that was sitting outside. They had been driving for 15 minutes when Sam finally started talking.

"Ok. Tell me what exactly do I need to know?"

"If and when he makes this deal, he becomes Balthazar but only in the feeling sense. It's only completely over when he does his first kill, usually a girl young pretty innocent-ish but that's not the only thing, he doesn't have any control over it. He just acts, that's all because killing is the only way to survive for this demon. Sam, The only way for Dean to live after this is by taking another persons life force." The words coming out of Bobby's mouth only got worse the longer he explained the whole situation.

* * *

**Clarksville, Tennessee**

**4 hours away**

Dean knew that leaving his brother, Trista and Maddie, _oh Maddie, _wasn't exactly the best idea but it was his only chance, his only chance to get out of this. Even though the crossroads chick said no weaseling, _it's not technically weaseling, I accidentally found him and I accidentally told him what I wanted. _Dean shook his head, _or I can just accept my fate and kill the son of a bitch. _He was slightly conflicted, death was coming, he let those demons out and it could very well be the end of the world as everyone knows it. Walking towards the warehouse the demon was located in he still wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"I was expecting you sooner Dean. You only have a few months left and I am the answer to all of your problems." Balthazar came out from behind Dean, his eyes turning black and his teeth becoming slightly pointed.

"Answer to my problems, look I'm not here for your abilities…"

"Aw Dean now we both know your lying, you want your life back. You want to be able to watch your brother do all the things that he wanted with his life, you want to be able to grow old, to fall in love, maybe with that pretty brunette Maddie, and have kids. You want a world where there is peace and quiet. I can do all of that, you just have to say the word, no repercussion, that stupid crossroad chick will never have to know." Dean stared at the Demon, his first instinct was to kill but his desire for a better future, and to have the world he wants was stronger.

* * *

**Just outside of Elizabethtown, TN**

**2 hours later**

The last spot that the Demon was spotted was in Clarksville, Tennessee. So that's where they were heading no one was completely sure how to handle the situation in the car.

"Sammy, if he's changed we have to exercise him and if that demon is holding on tight then Dean may die, he may not make it. Are you willing to face that?"

"Bobby, if I can make it through an exorcism then I know Dean can."

"If we get there before he has actually killed his innocent we may be able to hold that hope but if this demon is as bad as they say then he's going to hold on and the only way to get him out is if he takes Dean with him." Sam stared at Bobby, mouth set in a straight line.

"I'll do it," Maddie was driving the explorer so that Sam, Bobby and Ellen could talk and Trista could dream, hopefully dream something good. "He knows you guys and the demon will know that you'll be reluctant he'll use that against you but me, I can do it. I'll get him out and if Dean dies it's on me no one else."

"Maddie, no Dean isn't going to die." Sam had started to say when Trista violently woke up. "Hey, hey is everything ok?"

"Can we stop, we should discuss what exactly were going to do when we find Dean." Trista sent Sam a look, the look that said I need to talk to you alone. So he nodded his head in agreement. Bobby, Ellen and Maddie all stared in shock when Sam agreed but none of them argued only sat in silence as Maddie took the exit for Elizabethtown and was slightly disappointed wishing Dean was there to make a sarcastic remark.

* * *

**Clarksville, TN**

"You son of a bitch, what the hell is this? You never said anything about a fucking body switch."

"I needed a new body, brittle bones and everything." Dean could feel the evil running through his blood and was talking to the older man that the Demon had possessed, having some of the demon in him was unnerving. "As you can tell my boy, the change isn't complete it won't be until you kill your first innocent. A girl, pretty young blonde girl, that's my type." He smiled an almost completely toothless smile at Dean who shuddered not only from the smile but from the lose of control over his body, his inability to keep the evil at bay.

* * *

**Elizabethtown, Kentucky**

**Mike's Diner**

They walked into the Diner and no one noticed how Trista stopped Sam before he could so she could get him alone.

"Sam, whatever happens in the warehouse we're going to we have to let Maddie stop it. She's the only one that can, he's going to be half way changed, half way Demon."

"Maddie? How is Maddie going to stop it?" Sam wasn't too keen on letting Maddie handle it, letting a girl that has been in there lives for less then 3 months have Dean's fate in her hands.

"Your dad, he told me that's what has to happen and I trust him so you need to trust me." Trista stared expectantly at him, she grabbed his hand when she saw the worry on his face, she put her own hand on his face, cupping his cheek slightly, "I promise you Sam, it's going to work, as long as we let things play out the way they need to." Sam took a deep breathe and nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey lovers what are you guys doing?" Sam stepped away from Trista when Maddie stepped back out of the Diner, seeing the disappointment in Trista's eyes he looked away unable to face her again. Maddie was looking across the street at the gas station and Trista saw her forehead bunch in anger.

"What? What is it?" Trista whipped around looking in the same direction.

"That's my car." Maddie was almost growling in the direction. "That's my effing car."

"Maddie, your car is back at Bobby's, what did it do? Follow us here?" As Sam finished the sentence, a familiar looking blonde walked out of the gas station and headed towards the cherry red mustang. Before either of them could stop her Maddie had taken off in the direction of the blonde and the car. Ellen and Bobby had spotted Maddie running across the street and followed after Sam and Trista who were following the smaller girl.

"You stupid little girl," Maddie had shoved Jo, the familiar blonde, against her car, "What the hell are you doing in my car? Driving my car?"

"Maddie" Trista called her name hoping to get her attention but the younger girl ignored her and walked towards Jo again. "Maddie!" She yelled and Maddie halted turning slightly towards Trista. "We don't have time for this; we have to get to Dean." Jo looked at her mom and Bobby both who were fuming, trying to control themselves.

"I just wanted to help, Mom. Dean means a lot to me and I wanted to help in any way that I can." Maddie made a move towards her ripping her hand out Trista's grip.

"You can help me and yourself by giving me my keys now before I hurt you." Jo handed her the keys, Maddie sighed in relief, "Ok so we ride separately, Trista and Sam can ride with me and Jo can ride with you two. I know where were going so I'll lead and you follow." Maddie motioned at Sam and Trista to get into the mustang she glanced over at Jo glaring slightly. Getting in she talked to her car, "Its ok baby. She will never touch you ever again, trust me. She is going to learn to keep her greasy hands to herself." She started the car and ignored the amused smiles from her two passengers.

* * *

The whole hour and a half was completely silent, all three in the mustang trying to figure out how to go about the whole Dean is a demon situation. Maddie and Sam were taking this whole situation harder than Trista. Maddie wasn't sure what she felt for Dean but the connection they had was intense and seemed unbreakable and Sam well Dean is his only family, his big brother, the one that is responsible for him being alive and well right now, he didn't want to lose him, he refused to lose him. As she pulled the car to a stop in front of the warehouse, Maddie glance in the rearview mirror waiting for Bobby to pull up, she locked eyes with Sam and she could see the fear, the worry and the anger there before he made an effort to smile and glanced away. As Ellen, Bobby and Jo pulled up and Maddie, Trista and Sam got out of the mustang quietly closing the doors behind them, the other three joined them in front of the two vehicles and Bobby motioned towards the front. Pulling open the warehouse door and entering, they spotted Dean on the ground.

"Oh my god Dean," Jo didn't think only acted, running towards the man lying on the floor.

"Jo" The other five hunters yelled after her, Maddie took a step towards her trying to stop her. Dean grabbed Jo by the neck before any one could get closer, smirking in the direction of the other five. No one moved, no one breathed and then Jo started struggling and something in Maddie made her start to talk.

"Dean," Maddie voice shook slightly as she took a step closer to them ignoring the hands that were trying to pull her back. "Dean, I know you're in there. You can fight him, you can fight this." Dean didn't let go of the blonde but turned his head towards Maddie and looked to be listening. "Dean, put her down, please let her go." His demon black eyes flashed to his regular brown eyes, "Dean that's Jo and Jo loves you just like we do, just put her down. Look at her, your killing her and your not a killer." Maddie was standing within a foot of Dean, reaching out she grabbed his upper arm and saw his eyes flash again but his hand tightened around Jo's neck and he turned quickly his free hand reaching to grab her own neck. She closed her eyes and tried one last time. "You're better than this, this demon inside of you. You can fight this and I can help you, please just let me help you." She touched his face lightly and that's when it happened, his head flew back and the demon surged out of his mouth making it's way back to the old man he had possessed a couple of months ago. Maddie fell to the ground suddenly weakened by what had happened, Dean followed her and Jo dropped scrambling towards her mother.

"Sam, Trista get the body before he wakes up, send the son of a bitch back to where it belongs, now." Bobby barked orders at two of the hunters and turned towards Ellen who was sitting with Jo, putting her arms around her daughter protectively and finally he glance at Maddie and Dean who were leaning against each other, both barely physically able to move at all. No one was sure what happened between the two of them, none of them could really hear the words that Maddie had been saying but they saw the reaction from the demon when she touched him and no one could explain it not even the two on the floor breathing deeply and staring at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Woman of Your Night Terrors

Maddie blacked out for how long she was unsure but it was dark and no one seemed to be around her. Sitting up she could see that she was still in the warehouse looking around she spotted the six other hunters standing close to the door whispering to each other none were looking in her direction but she knew they were talking about her. She spotted the possessed older man dead on the floor; making her way to her feet she gasped slightly grabbing her head in the process.

"Oh thank god." She heard Trista but her vision was blurry she couldn't make out the darker skinned girl walking towards her, "Maddie are you ok?"

"What the hell happened?" Maddie gasped slightly, her mouth was dry which made her voice raspy.

"We were hoping you or Dean could tell us but Dean can't remember anything but flashes." Ellen answered standing in front of Jo as if she was protecting her. Maddie glanced up at Dean who was standing directly in front of her. Her vision was clearing and she could see the curiosity written on his face.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Maddie shook her head trying to clear the thoughts and images from her mind. As she did one of the chains hanging from the ceiling flew into the wall followed by several more.

"Maddie, calm down, stop stressing, and clear your mind." Trista spoke hoping the stubborn girl would listen. Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating on breathing in and out. Her eyes flew open when she could remember what had happened.

"I was talking to Dean, willing him to let go of Jo. I don't know why but I could feel Dean not Demon Dean but you," She glanced at Dean, "I could feel you fighting for control and I thought that maybe some how I could help you."

"You did. That's why I could see flashes of what was going on, I would get control but the demon was too strong. He would take control back and then the next thing I knew I was dropping Jo and falling to the ground staring at you."

"I touched your face and your head flew back, the demon let go of your body and went back to it's original one." Maddie filled the blanks for him.

"Ok yea, we know that but why?" Bobby jumped in more worried about the why rather then the what. Maddie turned toward Trista.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, John just told me I had to let whatever you were going to do happen. I couldn't stop you and it worked." Trista shrugged her shoulders wishing she knew more.

"How long have I been out?" Maddie changed the subject. "And why is it that I'm always the one to pass out?" Dean chuckled slightly.

"You've been out for about two hours, we weren't sure what happened whether you need the hospital or not."

"I'm fine," She got five looks of disbelief and a roll of the eyes from a certain blonde girl, "No seriously, I'm fine. I feel better then I have in a long time."

"We should probably move out before other people get here." Sam was trying to be reasonable and knew that he would probably be able to talk less candidly once Bobby, Ellen and Jo were farther away from them. He turned towards the older man who motioned to the right, Sam and Dean followed Bobby's lead, Jo and Ellen had also decided to join that conversation.

"Dean, I don't know if you two should be going off with these girls by yourselves anymore." Sam stared at Bobby in confusion. "We have no idea what just happened."

"She saved my life, whatever little of it I have left, that's what happened." Dean answered.

"Ok but Dean you don't know how or what else they can do, maybe there using you." Jo didn't trust the two female hunters.

"She saved your life too Jo, if she hadn't done whatever she did you wouldn't be alive either." Sam snapped back at the younger girl. "We're sticking with them and that's that."

"OK Relax, boys if you need our help, call. Alright?" Ellen knew how stubborn the Winchesters could be once they set there minds to something.

"Yea," Dean turned towards the two females who had been having a conversation of there own. "You ready?" As he got two nods he gave hugs to the two women in front of them and shook Bobby's hand and walked out towards his car.

* * *

As Bobby pulled the Winchesters away to have there own conversation Maddie turned towards Trista.

"You could have warned me."

"I didn't know what was going to happen; I mean if I did I would have."

"You knew something. I don't know what happened and that scares me more than anything. This whole situation is like horror flick worthy." Trista wasn't looking Maddie in the eye anymore and Maddie knew something was up.

"Trista, what's going on?"

"Just trust me ok? We have to be here, we have to do this or something bad is going to happen and we can't let that happen ok?"

"I have a hard time with trust you know that," As Trista went to interrupt Maddie put her hand up, "but you have never betrayed my trust and all the things you have made me do have only made me stronger so I'll trust you but sooner or later you have to tell me what the hell all this is about."

"You're going to figure it out yourself before I tell you, trust me." Before Maddie could respond they heard Dean call over. They gathered themselves and headed out of the warehouse.

* * *

As they walked out of the warehouse and to the cars Dean shut the door he had been holding open for everyone when Maddie was the last on in the room. He took a deep breath, locked the door behind his brother and company he turned to the younger blue eyed girl.

"I need to know what just happened." Dean felt that Maddie knew more than she was letting on.

"Dean I don't know what happened, I really don't. If I did I would tell you." Maddie's eyes had gone wide, no she wasn't scared of Dean, she was afraid of being alone with Dean. She took a step closer to the door and Dean stepped in front of her.

"Maddie, you saved my life, just by touching me. Something more is going on here and I feel like I'm the only one out of the loop." Frustration was evident in his brown eyes.

"I'm out of the loop too. All I know is that this all has to do with Trista's vision; she's probably the only one that knows what is going on right now." Dean turned unlocking the door and was about to exit the door with the intent of finding the black haired, gold highlighted girl. Maddie grabbed his arm before he could open the door to stop him, when they touched his head whipped around to look at Maddie, surprise written in his eyes. Looking at the hand, he realized he could feel her every emotion, her every desire, need and want, the confusion over the situation and he could almost hear her thoughts.

Maddie couldn't tear her eyes away from Deans, feeling his emotion, desires, needs and wants in the same way he was feeling hers, it was intense and Maddie didn't like intense. She was trying to will herself to let go but her body wasn't listening to her mind. Dean turned his body not breaking the contact he raised his own hand lightly caressing Maddie's face. Barely touching her making her skin prickle he was about to say something when the door behind him flew open hitting his left arm and Maddie jumped back. They stared at each other for a second longer before they heard someone else's voice.

"Dean, Maddie are you two coming?" Jo was standing there; she had been for a couple minutes. When she opened the door slowly and peeked in she saw something, some kind of moment pass between Dean and the chick she has dubbed her worst enemy. Swinging the door open was an accident or well that's what she told them later.

"Yea, were coming." Dean spoke while Maddie looked down at her feet unwilling to make eye contact with either boy or girl. She didn't like that she was hyperaware of not only her own feelings but also Deans. She didn't know if this was a mutual attribute or if it was hers alone but she wasn't going to ask, not a chance in hell. Walking out of the warehouse she saw Trista who looked slightly smug. That when it all came back to her, Dean being a fucking idiot and leaving, Bobby and Ellen joining them, and lastly her car, her baby that the stupid blonde girl who she had officially dubbed her worst enemy drove. Turning around she decided that she needed to get something off her chest.

"Ok so first of all, if you ever touch my car again I will rip your fingers off one by one." Maddie was staring at Jo, anger oozing out of her pores. Dean could feel the sudden change in Maddie, not strongly but it was almost like he had her locked away in the back of his mind and he could just barely feel what she was feeling. It was weird.

"Maddie, chill." Trista stepped in front of her, "I think your yelling at the wrong person," Trista turned towards Dean and couldn't stop the angry words that passed her lips, "What the fuck were you thinking? Dean you could have gotten yourself killed or worse if we hadn't shown up you could have killed someone else! You need to trust me, everything we've done has been in hopes of helping you, of keeping you alive and you running off every five fucking minutes aren't helping us." Trista was walking towards him pushing him slightly.

"Whoa," Dean put his hands up like he was trying to protect himself from the darker skinned girl. "I'm sorry ok? Wait did you say you're here with us because you're trying to save me?"

"Dean just trust me ok? Please because it's the only way I know how to help you, I need your full cooperation with it." Trista sighed and pleaded with her eyes. When he nodded she smiled and turned towards the rest of them, everyone said there goodbyes and finally it was just the four left, Maddie, Trista, Sam and Dean.

"I'm hungry and I could go for some coffee." Dean stated his stomach growling as if to confirm the words. "When we get into town maybe you'll be able to get some wireless action and we can move on to the next hunt, right?" Dean wanted things to become normal again, well as normal as he could get them.

"Yea, right, but I'm thinking we should get away from Tennessee." Sam looked at the other three and smiled when they nodded.

* * *

Manning, Oregon

Three weeks later

Maddie sat on the hood of her car, it was almost five in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Ever since the incident, that's what she called it now, that happened with Dean and the Demon she had a hard time sleeping. When she closed her eyes she saw Dean with black eyes, his hand wrapped around Jo's neck. Shaking her head she turned her mind back to the situation at hand, _if I was a succubus where the hell would I be hiding out? _Laying back she stared at the stars, and then she felt it in the back of her mind panic, panic that wasn't her own. Jumping off the hood she ran towards Sam and Dean's room banging on the door. Dean threw the door open, he was shirtless and in his boxers before Maddie could say anything he spoke.

"Sam's gone. I woke up and he just isn't in his bed." Maddie nodded, walked towards her own room where Trista was at the moment opening the door she saw Trista asleep but no sign of Sam.

"Well he couldn't have gone through the front door because I've been out here for almost 2 hours," Maddie brushed past Dean while entering the boys motel room, "He went out the bathroom window, it's the only explanation."

"So what Sam took off for payback? That's not Sam, he's only ever left once and that's because he was possessed. He wouldn't just take off." Dean was getting dressed watching Maddie look around the room. She was standing next to Sam's twin bed and saw that the bed was messy almost like he was restlessly sleeping.

"No the succubus had to have spotted him when we were in town, she summoned him to her."

"Ok first of all let me be the first to say EW and second we have to wake Trista and start searching for this thing." As he was talking Maddie grabbed Sam's laptop and started researching the past killings, and what a succubus is.

"You get Trista, I'll get our research off the web but there's not much we can do until light." Maddie looked upset by the words as she spoke them. "We need to speak to the families, the cops and find out where they found the bodies. It's the only place to start from,"

"Maddie we don't have time for that. Sam is going to be killed if we don't get to him fast."

"Dean, just go get Trista." Maddie turned back towards the computer, looking through the newspapers online trying to find any clue as to where the bodies had been found or if the families lived nearby.

* * *

Getting Trista to wake up was a harder task then Dean had imagined it to be; it took him almost 20 minutes until she woke up violently with her twisting his arm behind him.

"Dean?" She was trying to shake her tiredness.

"Yea, can you let me go now? That'd be great thanks." Trista laughed at his remark but it was cut off when she remembers her dream, the vision from John.

"Sam's gone right? This succubus has him?" Dean flinched, he didn't like the words but nodded anyway, "OK we need to do this by the book; it's the only way to get him back safely, so Dean that means you can't go on a rampage looking for him alright? Remember what I said about trusting me?"

"Alright, but we aren't taking our sweet time, I just want to find my brother, make sure he is safe, get dressed I'm going to back to talk to Maddie." He left the girl room and headed back to his own, finding Maddie still sitting at the desk.

"Ok, there isn't much on the internet, it's almost like the town has been trying to cover this story up, and they don't want to deal with too many questions." Maddie rolled her eyes, Dean was hovering, and when he hovered it gave her a headache. They hadn't talked about what happened three weeks ago, well not since that night. Neither wanted to be uncomfortable about it but in the last three weeks, the ability that came from this connection they had only became more intense and if anyone can remember correctly Maddie hated intense. She was beginning to feel like her life wasn't her own anymore but she also knew it wasn't Dean's fault.

"Sorry." He backed away having felt her annoyance at his hovering, he was kinda the opposite about the whole situation, not so much loving it but accepting the connection they had, it made it easier for him to know if she was ok, if Trista was ok but he knew that she wasn't comfortable with the situation at all. It made it difficult for him to accept it fully and embrace the idea of it. If they could embrace it, if they could accept it together, he knew it would be something incredible but his thoughts were beginning to feel like a chick flick movie, shaking his head he started again. "Ok so what? The town allows the succubus to feed on tourists and then protects her in exchange for what…there lives?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm thinking because most of the deaths are men that are just passing through, men that are on vacation and all that. It's been going on for years, a disappearance every six months. The men are usually in there twenty's, attractive and kind hearted, which probably explains why she didn't choose you." She laughed at the affronted look that came upon Dean's face, that's when Trista joined them, "Hey woman, I was just explaining this to Dean, did you wanna read it?"

"Yea, you guys should shower and get changed, so we can go when it's light we have about a half hour till it's 7." Maddie nodded walked out to her own room as Dean went into the bathroom.

* * *

Two and Half hours later

"I hate this idea," Maddie was pulling at the pink sundress that Trista made her change into.

"I know but look you and Dean posing as an engaged couple will give me the perfect opportunity to look around the church while you have the priest busy."

"Well why don't you be his fiancé? I hate dresses and heels; you know a man designed heels to make it harder for women to run away from men. I mean take Cinderella for example, she was trying to run away from the prince and the prince found her from the damn heel."

"Ok, first of all I think Cinderella wanted Prince Charming to find her and second shut up and do this. Sam means something to me, what I'm not sure yet but he means something and I can't let him die before I figure it out."

"Fine," Maddie sighed in defeat, "But if Dean so much as touches my ass I swear to god I'll rip his arm off."

"Deal." Trista nodded.

"Uh I wasn't done yet, I'm ripping yours off also," Maddie walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her to finish getting ready. Almost twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, slightly uncomfortable with her appearance.

"Wow, Maddie you actually look like a girl." Trista smiled when she got the finger from the slightly younger girl, "Now that's not very ladylike. What the hell are you doing?"

Maddie had pulled up her dress and tucked a gun into the gun holster on her thigh, "No way in hell am I going into that church with no firearm, plus it's not like I plan on using it on the priest, more like Dean."

"Did I hear my name?" Dean rounded the corner wearing black slacks and a white polo shirt, _damn he looks good, _"Damn, Maddie you clean up nice, I think this is the first time I've ever seen your legs."

"Stop looking at them. Keep your eyes here at my eye level ok?" Maddie was trying to be serious but Dean's eyes followed the length of her body from head to toe, obviously checking her out and not really caring if she knew.

"Alright then, future wifey why don't we go meet with the priest?" Dean smiled as Maddie rolled her eyes, "Trista, you be careful if you find anything call me or Maddie alright? And I'm serious don't try to do this by yourself."

"Yea, alright…but we also don't know who is in on this so you two be careful also." They spilt up, Trista drove the mustang after a lot of pleading and begging and Maddie rode with Dean in the impala.

* * *

They were sitting in the waiting room and Maddie was staring at the ring Dean had put on her finger to cover all the bases, ring meant engaged.

"Where did you get this?" Maddie was intrigued, it looked real but she couldn't be sure.

"From the pawn shop, don't worry I'll take it back before we leave." Dean smiled at Maddie who tried to smile back. That's when the priest walked out; Maddie reached for Dean's hand and stood up looking at the man of god in front of her. _I wonder if he can tell I don't really believe in __god._Shaking her head as he introduced himself.

"I'm father Samuels and you must be Chandler and Monica?" Maddie snorted slightly and glared at Dean who she allowed to pick the names.

"Yup, I'm Chandler and this little muffin of mine is Monica." They both shook the priests hand and followed him towards his office area.

"So why is it you want to get married here? In Manning?"

"Well, we think it's beautiful here obviously but my parent got married just in the next town over but the church had been knocked down so we thought why not here, ya know if we can get in right baby?" Maddie turned towards Dean waiting for a response.

"Of course, whatever my sugarpuss wants she gets." Maddie rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her.

"So how long have you been a couple?" Maddie smiled they had sucked him in and now they could play him while Trista did her job.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure where he was but he did know that he would rather not be there, tied up to a pipe. He was looking around when he spotted a woman, _the succubus,_ smiling in his direction.

"You're the first male to ever actually fight coming to me, it took me almost 45 minutes to get you here ya know? I applaud you for that." She was smiling in a slightly disturbing way.

"How long have you been here in this town dining on the tourists?"

"So you know who I am? Well I know who you are too Sam Winchester, I know what you were meant to do, to become. When you defied him, killing yellow eyes I was actually quite proud of you, but I need you so I can live." She ran her hand down his face and over his neck slightly before she was thrown against a wall. It didn't hurt her just pissed her off, turning she saw a girl cutting her meal free. "You stupid little bitch." Throwing the girl against the wall with just a nod of her head she walked closer, grabbing a pipe from the floor in the process. Before she could land a blow Trista swiped her foot under her knocking the demon chick to the floor.

"Sam, run now." He had just finished getting himself free; he grabbed Trista's hand pulling her up and running towards the stairs out of the basement, grabbing her phone Trista dialed. "Um, so we need some help." She heard Dean cuss and Maddie yell something before Dean answered.

"I'm coming." He hung up.

Sam and Trista could hear the woman running behind them, covering more ground then they were able too, as they were turning the corner they ran into Dean who yelled, "Sam, Trista, get down." They did and that's when Dean rammed his knife throw the woman's body. Pulling herself off of it she ran in the opposite direction. "We need to get her now and then get out of here. Let's get Maddie."

* * *

Dean had taken off to help the other two hunters and Maddie had her gun on the Priest until the door to the office flew open and a woman walked in. Maddie stared at her, willing her to say anything.

"Maddie Tyler, hmm I never thought I would see you with the Winchesters but I guess it was only an obvious choice for you once your daddy died. Where are they now? When you need help?" Maddie tried to fight her fear down, but she had to play this well. Backing herself up until she was standing next to the priest behind his desk with her gun on him and the demon was standing on the other side of the desk directly in front of them. Maddie smiled, "You think you win because you have the priest? Let me tell you something darling, there are plenty of priest out there, I can get a new one in a blink of an eye." She went to take a step forward but was stopped by something she couldn't see.

"I was smiling because you trapped yourself or well technically I trapped you." Maddie looked up, the demon following her eyesight and screamed, the drawing on the ceiling the only thing that she hadn't thought of. That's when Dean, Sam and Trista walked in, Maddie shrugged at the incredulous look on Dean's face. "I figured she would come for the priest when she ran into trouble with the three of you." Sam took the initiative without waiting for the other three to tell him to grabbing his book and proceeding to get rid of the demon; Maddie took the priest outside and proceeded to knock him out.

As they reached there respective cars Maddie turned towards the other three and then glanced at the church, "And people wonder why I have such an issue with religion? That's a perfect example; a man of "God" helping out a demon." She rolled her eyes and got into her mustang ignoring the amused look from the other three hunters she motioned to Dean that he could lead and smiled when he winked at her.


End file.
